Dance With Me
by firestorm26c
Summary: "Dance with me" he whispered-slowly tracing his hands down your abdomen. You were soon met with pleasure as you felt his symphonic dancing send your mind into a tangent. Dancing expressing a million words.


**Thanks for taking the time to read this little one-shot I came up with. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It was the way his trench-coat shrouded the lounge as you grasp your fingernails through his delicate curls. You find your fingers interlocking with his as he breathes a subtle breath against your tender skin. He finds a way to speak your name- not loudly just in subtle whispers.

His body shrouds you like an observant shadow. His eyes lock onto yours, mesmerizing you with his swirling galaxies. As his cupid bow lips softly trace the rim of your mouth, you exhale in undeniable pleasure. You can feel his hands take a gentle hold of you as his fingers slowly traced down your abdomen. You flinch at his soft touch- It drives you crazy. You had never imagined this before; Sherlock Holmes on top of you, touching your skin in all the right ways.

Fucking had never felt so right. If tonight was finally going to be the night- you wished it would happen already. His body inside of you, thrusting in and out drove your tangent mind over the edge.

You gently grasped the collar of his trench-coat, pulling his face down to yours. His curls enveloped the side of your face as each breath you exhaled softly brushed against his tender skin.

He seductively stared into your eyes, pinning you down. His arms were securely placed either side of you, entrapping your body as a whole.

As you felt his lips softly brush against your ear, his warm breath exhaled itself inside. The mere sensation of it gave you goosebumps which couldn't be seen.

"Dance with me." He softly whispered, lips tracing down to your ear-lobe. He momentarily began to nuzzle his mouth along the edge of your jaw-line causing your eyes to snap shut in sudden arousal.

You gulped in an attempt to defeat your arousal but it only resulted in successful failure. You feel his hands move down your body, interlocking his fingers within yours. As he slowly pulled your body off his lounge he took a gentle hold of your waist. His fingers gently rubbed small circles along your hip-bones, outlining your every fine detail.

His lips nuzzled at your neck as his mouth unleashed another soft whisper. You could feel his breath trace along the line of your jugular as he spoke. "Place your hands on my shoulder."

As you looked into his eyes, you slowly rose your hand onto his shoulder. The feel of his warm trench-coat along your fingers mesmerized you as your fingers continued to fondle with his fabric.

The way he looked into your eyes was like an optical illusion. You became hypnotized, not realizing he had already began to slowly sway your body back and forth as his feet led the way.

His hands take a firm hold around your waist as you follow his lead, moving simultaneously with his every movement. His body rubs up against yours; eyes still thoroughly examining your every detail and movement with intent.

As you feel his pace fasten from underneath you, you notice your footwork gradually escalating into more complex steps. One foot after another- dodging each-other as your feet perfectly align with his.

You feel his hands hold you close. The way his body sways so elegantly but so dominantly tantalizes your taste-buds for more.

You feel his arms slowly dip you down into the air, head nearly touching the floor as he protectively holds you in place. His eyes stare down your sternum as his lips seductively traced themselves up your neck- he begins to momentarily kiss you as kindness came off his every touch. His hands gently made their way past your shirt, sliding up your back, touching your flesh within his palm.

As he brings you back up to earth, you see him staring at your lips. You bring your hand to the back of his head; curls intertwining within your fingers as you push his forehead against yours. You feel the warmth of his breath cascade into your mouth as he gently traces his lips over yours.

"I think this is the part where we kiss." You hear him whisper along the rim of your mouth; eyes never leaving your sight as you feel him pull your body in close to his.

His lips slowly meet with yours; a million emotions bouncing off his every touch. You feel his hands embrace you, hold you with passion as you evidently indulge in his sweet, glorious touch.

His mouth slides over yours as you clasp the collar of his trench-coat. You pull him in close as you slowly feel the fabric fall from his body, hitting the ground below.

You bow your head onto his chest. You feel his dark curls brush along your skin as he gently strokes your cheek. You look up into his glistening eyes as he stares down at you. You feel like time has frozen but you're still spinning, dancing hand in hand.

You tether your emotion to the dance-floor as he proceeds to immaculately lead the way. Legs weaved in and out of one another as they lunged across the lounge-room in long strides of honor and pride.

You feel his body becoming infested within the symphonic dance as he concentrated on every move being made. His hands held yours tightly, being sure to lead you in every right direction so you wouldn't get lost within the motions.

As you feel your waltz nearing the end of it's course, you stop dancing at the appropriate time. Sherlock smiles at you- a happy smile. A smile you very rarely get to see.

He clasps your hand within his. Slowly lowering his head onto the back of your hand. You feel his soft lips brush against your knuckles where he graciously kisses your hand in kind gratitude.

You stare at him- realizing one thing. It was just you and him against the frozen world.

* * *

**So, that's the end. I would love any feedback if you have any for me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
